Mega Man ZX Star Force
by Nanairo the Keyblade Samurai
Summary: Cross of the above titles. As Geo had fallen depressed, his cousin had helped pick him up and brought him into the Guardians. Geo was then chosen by Model X, becoming a Mega Man. When Omega-Xis had arrived on Earth, he brought more problems then just the FM-ians. Soon, Geo is going to start a new chapter as Mega Man. Note: A LOT of OCs. Pairings will involve characters with OCs.


**A/N: Ok, I know you're mad, you want to see me update my fanfics. But with all of these plot bunnies, College assignments, and other affairs, it's going to take me a while. At any rate, let me tell you about this story. This story is a crossover between Mega Man Star Force and the Mega Man ZX series. Basically, it's the Star Force game timeline with a bunch of ZX elements mixed in. There will be Biometals, OCs, and even Mechaniloids that utilize EM Waves. And our friend Geo Stelar will be at the center, so get ready for a wild ride. Oh and one more thing, the characters will be aged up a bit, so instead of Elementary, they will be in Middle School.**

 **And now for the Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Mega Man, be it Star Force or ZX. Both of them and any other form of Mega Man belong to Capcom.**

"It's been a while since the PEACE had vanished." A man said. He had brown hair and eyes, and wore a blue and red cap with 'AMAKEN' on the front. He also had a matching jacket with 'AMAKEN' on the back.

"Yeah." A woman sighed. The woman had brown hair herself as well as brown eyes. She had a violet shirt with a dark streak across, blue jeans and white flats.

These two were currently in the woman's living room, standing behind the green couch. The TV was showing a report on the missing station, 'PEACE'.

The reason for the woman's sorrow is that her husband was on that station when it disappeared, so there was no trace of him either.

"So, how is he?" The man asked.

"Fine." The woman then smiled a bit. "He is still homeschooled through the Teacherman card, but he has been going out more. Before, he was just fiddling with gadgets and reading about stars in hopes of going out to find his father. Fortunately, his cousin has been able to help him out with going out more. He even invites friends over every now and then, and they're all so sweet."

"That's good to hear. Any pain hurts less when you share it with a friend." The man said.

"That it does." She said.

"I just wish we had enough power to go out and find PEACE, at least then we could get some closure." He said.

"Aaron, what you've been doing is more than enough. Don't beat yourself up." The woman said. But Aaron wasn't so sure.

"So where does he go?" Aaron said, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, his cousin works part time for the Guardians."

"The Guardians!?" He couldn't help but shout. "Isn't that the special force that solves problems the Satella Police can't through normal means?"

The woman nodded. "They actually hired him as a technician. He even helps oversee ops. Not on the field, thankfully."

"Well, how is he now, Hope? Can I see him?" He asked.

"You're in luck, he's due to leave soon." Hope then turned to the door leading upstairs. "Son, can you come here?"

"One second, Mom!" Footsteps are heard as the door opened.

Out stepped a boy with brown hair and eyes. He had on a red jacket with white stars on the shoulders. He had a blue device on his arm. He had blue shorts and boots the same color of his jacket. He had a light blue belt with a pack behind him. He also had a gold pendant in the form of a three pointed star.

"What is it?" That's when the boy noticed the man with Mom. "I'm sorry. I don't think we met."

The man simply laughed. "Oh, we have. But you were too young to remember then. My name is Aaron Boreal. I worked with your father. In fact, it was thanks to him I have my own lab with NAZA."

"Oh." The boy went a bit quiet. "I don't suppose you're here because you found a clue as to where the station he was on vanished to."

"Believe me, I wish I was. I'm mainly here to check on you and your mother."

"Oh." Then he shook his head. "Sorry. I forgot my manners for a bit. I'm Geo Stelar."

"Nice to meet you." Aaron held out his hand to shake.

Geo shook it, but when he pulled back, Aaron held on to put something in it. They were green tinted glasses. "What are these?"

"These are Visualizers. Or at least, that's what your Dad called them. He made them himself. I think he would want you to have them."

"Th-thanks." Geo said, staring at them. " _These belong to Dad…_ " He then took them, and put them on his head. "How do I look?"

"Very nice." Aaron grinned.

"Pretty soon, you'll have to beat girls off with a stick." Hope giggled.

"MOM!" Aaron and Hope both laughed at Geo's red face.

Just then Geo's device rang. "Huh? A call on my Transer." Geo opened up the device. "Hello?"

" _Geo, where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!_ "

That's when Geo noticed the time. "Yikes! Sorry, Alex. I lost track of time. I'm on my way right now!"

He then hung up. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Boreal but I have to go. My cousin's waiting to take me to work." He then ran.

"If you go star gazing, send me a message!" Hope called out.

"I know!" The door slammed shut.

"Well, it looks like he's doing okay." Aaron said.

"Yeah, but I just wish he could make friends outside of his job. If he's not at his job, then he's at Vista Point behind the school, looking up at the stars. I can't help but worry." Hope said.

Geo hurried over to the bus stop to see a kid standing there. He had slightly tanned skin, green eyes and white hair. He also had a red triangle tattoo on his forehead. His arms were crossed over his black top. He had a black jacket and red scarf. He had on grey camo pants and boots too.

He then noticed Geo approaching. "'Bout time Geo. What kept you?"

"Sorry, Alex. A friend of Dad's was visiting."

"Indeed. Those green glasses you see were given to Geo." A voice muffled.

"Well, just be sure to send a message next time. Now we're late." Another voice said.

Alex chuckled. "Oh, come on Model A. The Guardians won't fall apart just because we're a little late."

Just then, a small object popped out of his pocket. It was large enough to hold in one hand and was black with white wings on the side, and a red plate on top of a white face.

"This coming from the guy who slept through a bomb threat?!" The object shouted.

"Now, now, Model A," Another object popped out, this time from Geo's pocket. It was similar to model A, only this one was mainly Blue, with a red crystal on the face's forehead area.

"You should know that he had a rough night that day." The blue object said.

"Thanks for the backup, Model X." Alex said.

Confused? Well, after the PEACE vanished, Geo was understandably depressed. As such, his cousin, Alex Weil-Fields, had sought out to help him cope. He introduced Geo to his friends, the Guardians. Little did they know that Geo turned out to be a Chosen One.

Geo had been given a tour of HQ, where he had soon come across Model X. When they realized Geo could hear the Biometals, they asked him to try and Megamerge with Model X. It was successful, and soon, Geo was known as a Mega Man. Codename: Mega Man X, or just X for short. He was the only one who would respond to Mega Man as a name rather than a title, because it was X's predecessor that started the name.

Alex, his cousin, was the Chosen One for Model A. They're called cousins because their ancestors, Vent and Ashe, had married. So while they're in fact distant relatives, it was best to just call them cousins to avoid the headaches. As he was the Chosen One for Model A, his Codename is Axl Ray, or Axl. He is regarded as the Guardian's top marksmen.

Soon, Geo was introduced to the other Mega Men.

First was Hiro Sabres, Chosen One for Model Z, and leader of the Mega Men. He was one of the eldest amongst them and was considered the big brother of the group. He kept his long blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes behind his glasses. His normal outfit outside of the job was a red jacket and white jeans with red boots. His Codename is Zero Blade, or Zero. He was the best among close quarters combat.

Then there was Valerie Azul. Her normal appearance includes her violet hair and ice blue eyes. She normally takes on the appearance of a white jacket under a light blue top. She has a white skirt over her blue shorts, and her blue boots have a white streak across them. Despite the gentle demeanor she has, she takes on a whole new personality with Model L. Her Codename is Siren Leviathan. Siren when she's gentle, and Leviathan when she's not. As she's studying to be a nurse full time, she is among the Guardian's top nurses, as well as the Mega Men's medic.

Then there was the fiery brimstone known as Miles Burns. He is the Guardian's weapons expert. He has a red streak in his brown hair and his eyes burn with an emerald flame to them. Out of the job, he is often wearing an orange coat, even when it is warm outside. His yellow pants and red shoes show he thinks of flames even while not on the job. Although he is the youngest of the group by 1 year, he is actually a genius when it comes to machinery of many kinds. He and Geo sometimes like to bounce ideas off one another. With his partner Model F, he is known as Fafnir Strongarm, the Mega Men's demolition's expert.

There was also Shun Kuros. His pitch black hair in contrast to his pale skin and gray eyes. His family was actually descended from the lost civilization of Mu, specifically the Ninja Tribe. As a descendent of these people, he has had actual ninja training, specifically in the art of stealth and infiltration. When off the job, he likes to dress in a violet jacket that, when unzipped, shows a black shirt with his tribe's emblem underneath. He keeps wearing dark pants and dark purple shoes because he likes to keep practicing his stealth. If you can't see his shadow, you know he's doing it right. Though he normally acts as a loner, he does have a soft spot for his friends. With Model P, he is known as Phantom Shadow, specializing in counterattacks and stealth among the Mega Men.

Finally, there is Eva Storm. While most think Leviathan would be the Ice Queen, the title is actually hers. Anyone who tries to look in those stormy gray eyes of hers would get a chill in their spine. She likes to keep her brown hair straight, but she keeps a white streak in it because she got struck by lightning as a little girl. She keeps that streak as a reminder of what happened. When out of uniform, she dresses in a light green vest over a yellow shirt, a light green skirt, boots of the same color, and yellow goggles. Although she does come off as cold to most, she acts a bit of a big sister to Geo. It shows because if Geo is ever hurt by someone, that someone would be in need of a trip to ER when she was through. Her Biometal, Model H, transforms her into Storm Harpuia, the Guardians' top flier.

The Mega Men are among the Guardian's elite. While they help with several different units, when they work together, it is simply amazing. Not a single op had failed when all of the Mega Men work together.

To Hope, Geo is working with Alex as technicians for the Guardians, and while Geo does work a lot of their tech, he is in fact a Mega Man, and is such handles problems in the Wave World that the Satella Police could not do on their own.

Although, he doesn't always go by the book if it means people's lives would be in danger longer. A lot of times he would take off in hopes of getting people out of danger, often putting himself in danger in the process. Needless to say, the fact Geo was a Mega Man is kept secret.

The Guardians even established a separate Brother Band system to keep their Mega Man lives and civilian lives separate. So far, Geo has a Brother Band formed with all of the Mega Men on his Mega Man side, but none on his civilian side.

"Well we better get going before Eva decides to chew us out for being any later." Geo said.

"Chews ME out, you mean." Alex said as they were about to contact HQ.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called out. Model X and Model A immediately returned to their owners to avoid being seen.

Geo and Alex turned to see a girl and two boys, all of which looked to be around Geo's age.

The girl, who seemed to be leading the boys, had large blonde hair kept in pigtails by an orange bow. She had on a blue dress, blue leggings, and a red Transer on her wrist.

The bigger boy was big boned, had a brown vest over a yellow shirt with a fork and knife crossed over. He had blue hair and dark eyes. He was wearing orange protective gear on his head and had a green Transer on his arm.

Then the final boy, the shortest of the trio. He had brown hair and framed glasses on. He was carrying a blue bag on him, and was wearing a bright green shirt, green shorts held up by suspenders. He had an orange necktie on, and a blue Transer on his wrist.

The girl spoke up. "You're the one who doesn't come to school. Geo Stelar, right?"

"Uh, yes?" Geo said.

"I'm Luna Platz of Echo Ridge Middle School." The girl introduced herself. "I'm the president of Class 5-A, which makes me YOUR class president."

She then turned to the boys. "The big guy behind me is Bud Bison, and the short one is Zack Temple."

"Nice to meet you three, but can this wait?" Geo requested. "Me and Alex here are in a hurry."

"Hey, you should be glad the Prez wants to speak with you." Bud said.

"You shouldn't just brush her off like that." Zack said.

"Look, sorry. But Geo and I are going to be late." Alex said, trying to break up the coming fight by stepping between.

"And you are?" Luna asked, turning to him.

"Alex Weil-Fields. Geo here is my cousin, and we're running late for our job."

"Well, whatever this job is, it better be important, because having one person missing from class is inexcusable." Luna said.

"Oh, it is important." Geo said turning.

"Hey!" Bud shouted. "Don't just brush off Prez like that!"

"You think just cause you're taller, you're beneath us?" Zack asked.

"Enough you two!" Luna snapped, the two quieting down.

She then turned to them. "Look, Geo, just be sure to come to school tomorrow, okay?"

That's when Geo's Transer beeped, indicating a phone call. He answered, only to be startled at seeing Eva's face being anything but happy. "Uh, Eva-"

"Whatever excuse you have, Geo, save it, because we got a Code 3 going on at the roof of Time Square Plaza."

That got Geo and Alex's attention. "A Code 3? So it's not the normal kind of virus?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, whatever it is that's there is unknown. We can't even tell if it's a Maverick Wave Virus, so the Commander wants no chances taken. Get your butts to Base for briefing. Eva out." With that, she signed off.

Geo and Alex nodded to each other, before taking off. "Hey wait!" Luna called out. "What's this Code 3 virus business?" But they were gone.

"What was that about?" Bud muttered.

"Could they work for the Guardians?" Zack wondered.

"How? They're just kids like us." Luna said, turning to them.

"According to my research, Geo's tech prowess is regarded as Legendary. He put together some of the PETs that are displayed in Museums." Zack said, pulling out an article from his Transer, showing Geo pesenting several PETs (Personal Electronic Terminals) to Museum employees.

"So because of that, they hire that Stelar kid?" Bud asked, scratching his head.

"Well, PETs are old tech, two centuries old at least. Anyone who can work that kind of tech can be considered a master of a lost art." Zack stated.

Luna, hearing this, came to a decision. "Zack, I want you to research Geo as much as possible. Find out everything you can about him."

"Yes, ma'am!' Zack said.

"Why do that?" Bud asked.

"I can tell it by his eyes. Although his cousin seems to be helping, he needs to open up more." Luna said, determined to get Geo to open up more and get him to come to school.

The two soon arrived at the Big Wave shop. They moved behind the shop and opened their Transers.

"This is Axl, requesting Transervice to Base."

"This is X, requesting same."

With that, the two had been enveloped in a white light, and vanished.

They soon ended up in a room with several green pads on the floor. These pads are known as Transervers, special devices that can allow a person to teleport from one place to another. Two of which were occupied by the boys. There were desks at each one, with an operator at each one. The main operators, twins Eliza and Elise, greeted the two. They were in standard green uniforms and had red hair. The only contrast were the eyes. Eliza had brown eyes and Elise had green. "Welcome back, sirs. You are wanted on the bridge for briefing."

"Understood, we're on our way." Alex said.

With that, the two made their way out the Transerver room to the bridge, which was down the right hall.

They soon arrived at the bridge, in which several people were at work. There were five people running the consoles, maintaining control of the base and overseeing different ops.

The boys soon made their way to the briefing table, where Commander Maria Fields was waiting for them.

Descended from the previous commanders of the Guardians, this commander had blonde hair and green eyes. Her uniform consisted of the color pink. She had on her pink coat under her white top, and had a pink cap on her head. She always wore shorts for fast moving work, and white gloves and boots. Although she is the commander, she acts very informal unless absolutely necessary. Most of the Mega Men see a second mother in her. In fact, she pretty much adopted Alex, hence why he has two last names. By extension, Geo is allowed to call her Aunt Maria.

"Glad you two could make it, we already have the others on standby, ready to go as soon as we're done here." She said.

She then ordered one of the techies to bring up a visual. There were five strangely dressed beings. They all wore dark green armor with yellow chestplates, and wore helmets with antennas, a black visor and yellow mouthpiece. They were moving across the roof, attacking anything in sight.

"What are those?" Alex asked.

"We have no idea. All we do have is they're some kind of Meta-virus." Maria said. "We do know they are hostile, however, which is why I'm sending the Mega Men in to take care of them before the Satella Police do something reckless."

"What's the plan?" Geo asked,

"Divide and conquer." Maria said, turning to the table and activating the display, giving an interactive holographic model of the building. "We think they intend on leaving the building, which is why we locked out the Wave Roads leading out of it. However, our techs got readings that indicate that they can generate their own waves to become solid, which was proven in the visual. Our goal, is to ensure they do not leave the building, if they do, there will be panic."

"Right now, we have Valerie at Dream Park looking into a strange Wave at the ocean and Shun looking into some intel over at Wilshire Hills. With this, it will be five on five."

The image changed to each person against one of the strange viruses. "They seem to enjoy ganging up on targets, which is why you'll have to separate them."

She then showed each of them armed with different weapons. "They also have access to Battle Card Data, which leaves me to believe that these viruses are actually possessed humans."

That got a reaction. "WHAT?! We can't fight humans, what if we hurt them?!" Geo shouted, not wanting to hurt someone who was just a victim.

"Not to worry, there use to be six of them, until one of our boys got a lucky hit in during recon, cancelling the transformation." Maria said, showing a video of said action. "The person who was controlled is now resting comfortably in the infirmary. He doesn't seem to remember much of what happened, but other than that, he seemed to be okay."

That rested Geo's worries.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alex said.

"The locations in which to fight." Maria said, pulling up said locations.

"Harpuia is going to take one of these 'Jammers', as they have called themselves, into the Wave Roads above the building. Axl, there is a separate building on the roof that is planned on housing reptiles, you'll fight there."

"Got it." Alex nodded, knowing Maria uses the Codenames when discussing an op. Best way to maintain a cover.

"We couldn't find a way to separate them all without leaving the building, so Zero and Fafnir have volunteered to team up against two of them. With Zero's agility, he can dodge any of Fafnir's shots to avoid any 'friendly fire.' They'll be handling these two on the first floor." She said.

She then zoomed in on the roof. "X, that leaves you to deal with the last Jammer on the roof itself. Once Axl and Harpuia deal with their Jammers, they'll come to you."

"Understood." Geo said.

"Now get out there, Mega Men!"

The two of them, dismissed, hurried over to the Transervers just in time to catch Hiro, Eva, and Miles, all in their uniforms, which consists of the standard Guardian uniforms, only in their color as Mega Men.

"Hey guys." Alex said.

"Just in time, you two. We're about to head out." Miles said.

"Did Maria brief you?" Hiro asked. The two nodded. "Good. Let's go."

They each stepped on a Transerver. They held their hands out and shouted. " **MEGA WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!** "

"Biolink established! M.E.G.A. Wave Systems, operational!" The Biometals called.

And with that, their transformations began.

Hiro was enveloped in cocoon of red energy. Soon his legs got out, showing an armored boot. His hands came out next, showing the red gauntlets he wore. With a swipe, he broke free of the cocoon, letting his hair flow out in its ponytail. His eyes were hidden by the black visor, which would allow him to see EM waves. He then got out his standard Z-Saber.

Miles was next, as he punched the ground, fire enveloped him from below. But the flames didn't harm him. No instead, the flames died down to reveal the orange armor he would wear. His visor was a bright red, and he had his weapons equipped. Twin Heavy Duty Bomb Busters that can alternate paths of fire. These weapons are known as the F-Knuckles.

Eva had the wind encircle her, making her hair fly everywhere. Soon, the wind had closed in on her, glowing a bright green. The wind died down, becoming her green armor. Her visor was yellow, and her hair had vanished under her helmet. Soon she deployed pink energy wings and took flight, carrying her H Sabers ready for combat.

Alex was next, glowing a bright light. His armor formed as if it grew out of him. First came the boots. Then came the torso and gloves. The light finally died down to see his helmet forming, being secured in a white bolt over his blue visor. The wire scarf was giving out slight jolts as he pulled his weapons. His special Rebound Buster with a Standard mode and his Lock-on blaster with Taser function.

Finally, there was Geo. His transformation took in the form of rings spinning around him. As the speed increased, Geo gain more pieces of his armor. First came the boots. Then came the gloves, which had a glowing red jewel. Then the torso armor came on, with a red 'X' mark located on the back. Then Geo had gained his helmet, which glowed with a red jewel that matched his visor.

With their transformations complete, they were ready.

"Begin lock on for Transervice." Elise ordered.

"Roger, locking on to Time Square plaza roof." Eliza said.

"Checking targeting. Location confirmed." Elise said, typing in the coordinates.

"Transerving in 3, 2, 1…" Eliza said.

The Mega Men were enveloped in a white light, and vanished.

Time Square was in a panic. People crowding, trying to get a look at what's going on. New reporters are broadcasting the events, and some people took shelter in the other shops. Evacuations went smoothly, thankfully, so there was only the Jammers to take care of.

The Mega Men soon arrived, gaining the Jammers' attention.

"We are the Guardians." Zero said, showing his badge.

"Dispel your weapons and put your hands up." X said, wanting to avoid unnecessary conflict.

The Jammers just laughed.

"Well, I warned them." X said, forming his X Buster. He turned and nodded to his friends. They nodded back, and made their move.

Harpuia quickly grabbed one Jammer and took it to the skies. "Hey!" Another Jammer shouted, only to get kicked into the future reptile house by Axl.

Then Zero charged in and grabbed two more Jammers. "Fafnir, now!" Zero ordered.

Fafnir nodded and charged up his Bomb Busters. "Going down!" He shouted, punching the ground. It soon opened up, and Fafnir, Zero, and the two Jammers fell.

That left X with the last Jammer.

"Heh. If you think I needed those chumps to deal with you, then you got another thing coming, punk." The Jammer said.

"We'll see about that. Wave Battle, Ride On!" X said, charging forward.

Meanwhile, Harpuia had reached an altitude where she let the Jammer go. The Jammer fell with an 'oof'. "Let's see how you can handle fighting by your lonesome." She said, grabbing her Sabers.

"Heh, time to have some fun." The Jammer said, creating his Gatling. He soon opened fire, prompting Harpuia to weave out of the way. She deflected some bullets out of the way, hitting the Jammer. But the Jammer still kept going.

Meanwhile, in the soon to be reptile house, it was a literal gunfight.

Axl and the Jammer traded bullets. Axl with his Busters and the Jammer with his Gatling. So far, only a couple of bullets made their mark.

Then again, Axl was just luring him into a trap.

"That's it, little Jammer." Axl muttered. "Once we're at the main part, I'll be sure to mark your grave."

Just then, the Jammer tripped.

"Now!" Axl moved to take his shot, while the Jammer raised his gun in a hurry,

BANG!

Back on the first floor of the building, Zero was using his Z-Saber to knock back any MiniGrenades that the Jammers would throw. Fafnir on the other hand, had kept intercepting the bombs with his F-Knuckles' blasts.

"Heh, if only we didn't have to salvage the building, I could have ended this in one move." Fafnir said as Zero landed next to him.

"Remember, we're Guardian's, the only thing we should destroy are the viruses." Zero said seriously. "And besides, Maria is getting tired of the repair bills."

Fafnir then did a double take. "Wait, is that your idea of a joke?"

Before Zero could comment further, they had to duck as Gatling fire flew above them covering them in smoke.

Back with X, he and the Jammer have been exchanging blow. He tried to get the Jammer with a Charge Shot, but the Jammer would just swerve out of the way.

"You're out of your league punk." The Jammer said, closing in for a punch.

Just as the punch was about to connect, there as a poof of smoke.

"What?!" All of a sudden, the Jammer froze as it was struck. "I-I can't m-move!"

"That would be thanks to the ParalyPlus I added to the FoxFu Battle card." X said, dismissing the sword. That was Geo's specialty of the Mega Men. He has a nack for Combos. Legend Master Shin would even acknowledge them and would make Combo Cards for him to use.

X then charge his X Buster. "Try and dodge this!" X fired.

The shot hit its mark.

The Jammer, while no longer paralyzed, was in too much pain. "D-Damn you…" The Jammer fell and in a flash of white, became a person.

X activated his com. "This is X requesting a med evac for the former Jammer."

" _Understood, place the beacon and we'll bring him up._ "

X nodded and moved to place a beacon on him. Soon, the person vanished in a flash of light.

"Nice work cousin." X turned to see Axl.

"How did it go?" X asked.

"No problem." Axl then shown his shoulder, which had a scratch mark on it. "Put a chink in my armor, but I'm not out yet."

"Good." Harpuia said, flying down to meet them. She was carrying the former Jammer she was fighting in her arms. This one was a woman. "Then you can bring her up."

"Why me? Why don't you use your beacon?" Axl asked, confused.

* _Flashback*_

 _As Harpuia spun to dodge the next volley of bullets, she grew tired of it. "That does it." She muttered, turning._ _She charged down at the Jammer, who was surprised by her sudden turn. Snapping out of it, the Jammer opened fire, but Harpuia just blocked the bullets with her sabers. "Take this! **Cross Wave!** " She slashed at the Jammer once. Twice. On the third strike, an energy cross shot out and finished the Jammer off, causing it to transform back._

 _As the girl dropped, Harpuia dove in to catch her. Once she had a grip on the girl, she pulled up. As she got her bearings back, she had checked and realized she was missing something. Her beacon!_

 _As she looked down, she saw Axl approach X. She noticed that he was hurt, making it perfect for her situation. So she flew down to meet up, carrying the girl._

 _*Flashback end*_

"I dropped it when I was saving this girl after she turned back." She explained. "And besides, I know you're favoring that arm. You need medical attention, now." She ordered.

Axl, grumbled, but offered no further assistance, taking the girl. "Alright, HQ, beam us up."

" _Roger._ " And with that, Axl and the girl was sent to HQ.

Harpuia turned to X. "Let's go. Zero and Fafnir may need our help."

X nodded and moved to the hole Fafnir made, jumping down. Harpuia soon flew after him.

BOOM!

There was shaking as the Jammers threw more MiniGrenades at Zero and Fafnir.

"They're not giving us any legroom." Fafnir said as another blast erupted above them.

Zero then noticed shadows from the hole in the ceiling. "Looks like our backup is here."

X had dropped down, firing a charge shot at a MiniGrenade the Jammer was still holding, stunning him.

"Now's our chance! Move!" Zero charged in with his Saber. He cut the Jammer cleanly in two.

The Jammer soon turned into a kid. Unconscious, but all right.

The last Jammer then looked around, knowing the Mega Men surrounded him. "Um, I surrender?" He offered.

That offer was met with an F-Knuckle to the face.

The other Mega Men stared at Fafnir. "What?" he shrugged. "He insulted my bombs." That gave him exasperated looks.

"At any rate, the mission is complete." Zero said, seeing the Jammer turn back into a man.

"I'll get the kid." X said, moving to pick him up.

As Fafnir picked up the man, Zero contacted HQ. "Area's secure and threat deleted. Requesting Transerve for medical attention."

" _Request granted, Zero. Stand-by._ "

Soon the Mega Men were beamed up to HQ.

Outside the building, Detective Bob Copper was going through the readings. He had dark hair slinked back and an antenna on his head. His trenchcoat was buttoned up. He was checking the readings on his Transer.

"Those Z-Waves are gone!" He muttered. He then turned his attention to one of the Guardians who got off on radio.

"Understood, ma'am." He then got off the com and turned his attention to the crowd. "Everyone, may I have your attention. First off, thank you for your patience. The situation has been handled and any danger has been removed."

"What exactly happened?" Someone from the back asked.

"Yeah, I saw some weird monsters tearing up the place." A feminine voice said.

"We believed it was the cause of some new type of virus." The Guardian said.

"That would explain the Z-Waves I've picked up." Copper muttered. Then he asked. "Do we know what kind of virus it was?"

"All we have is a name. It is called a Jammer Virus." The Guardian explained. "We think it is some kind of Meta Maverick virus due to the intelligence the virus had given off."

"Do you know how to identify it?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"As it is a new virus, we are unaware of the process, but I assure you, once we have the information confirmed, we _will_ release it to authorities to prevent a situation like this from happening again. Thank you for your understanding. We're going to let everyone go home for the day, but please do not hesitate to bring any further reports of the Jammers to our attention."

With that, the crowd started dispersing. Some of the people, worried about their families, wanted to ask more.

"What about, my son?"

"I had a sister in there and can't find her."

"I promise they are just fine. Rescue teams have already located those unaccounted for during the attack. As we speak, they are being taken to a Guardian infirmary and will return home in about a day. Two at the most."

That brought relief to those worried.

Copper wanted to try finding out more, but he has orders from above not to interfere with any Guardian business. "How are we supposed to help these people if we don't know what the problem is in the first place?" He muttered. "There has to be a way that we can stop this without relying on the Guardians all the time."

Meanwhile, back at HQ, the Guardians were informing Maria about the battle.

"I see." She said, then nodded. "Excellent work, everyone. You did a good job today."

"Commander," Hiro spoke up. "There is no way those were the only Jammers. There are sure to be much more in the days to come."

Maria nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do except wait until we have more information. When Shun gets back, I'll have him work on it. Everyone dismissed."

With that, the Mega Men exited the Command Center.

"Man, I can't believe those viruses have turned people into those things." Alex said.

"What worries me is that it was in Time Square. There were several people there. If that place didn't have private access, they could have easily spread." Hiro said.

"Well, like Aunt Maria said, we won't be able to do anything until we know more." Geo said.

Then he got a call on his Transer. He looked to see who was calling, only for his face to gain a pink tint.

That made Alex grin. "Looks like Geo's girlfriend is calling. Probably worried about him in the attack."

"For the last time, she is not my girlfriend." Geo muttered before answering.

On the screen was a girl at Geo's age, with pinkish-red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink hoodie and had a yellow guitar on her back.

"Geo! I saw the news. Are you ok?" The girl asked, worried.

"I'm fine Sonia. There was a new virus type, but we managed to handle it." Geo said.

This girl was Sonia Strumm, a famous idol and Geo's only friend outside the Guardians. In the past, there were numerous threats to her person. Due to this, the Guardians were called in for a protection detail. Geo was part of the group assigned to protect her directly.

That's when they started talking. Sonia had talked to Geo and could tell he was in pain. While he didn't say as much, she understood it was personal and didn't push. Geo could tell that there was pain in her eyes too. Soon, the two ended up becoming friends, sharing the pain between them. So far, Sonia is the only friend Geo has ever made that isn't involved in his job.

"That's a relief." That's when she noticed the Visualizer. "I like the new goggles." At least she thought they were goggles. After all, she's never seen Geo in glasses. She dismissed the thought before she blushed at it.

"Heh, thanks." Geo grinned sheepishly. "I just got them. They belonged to my Dad."

Sonia gained a look of understanding. "I see." Sonia just stared, worried about how much pain Geo's truly in.

"Don't worry, Sonia." Alex said, cutting in and giving Geo a noogie from behind. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

"Just be sure to have him back by 9 when you go out." Miles grinned.

Both Sonia and Geo went a full red. "Oh, come on guys. Not this again." He griped.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." Eva teased.

"You too, Eva?" Geo questioned, before sighing, drawing laughs from the group.

"That's it, I'm off to Vista Point. Later." He said, turning to leave.

As he was walking, he turned back to Sonia. "S-sorry about that, Sonia." " _Why did I have to stutter?_ "

"It's okay." Sonia's face was still a bit red, but she fought it down. "You have some really good friends, Geo."

Geo gained a small smile at that. "Yeah, I do." He muttered.

"Ah-ha!" Sonia exclaimed, acting like she won the lottery. "There's a smile! I'll have you smiling bright in no time!" She declared.

"Oh, come on. I don't need to smile that often." He said.

"Sure you do. You look cute when you smile."

When Sonia's words registered to both of their brains, their blushes returned full force.

"T-thanks." He muttered.

"Ahahaha. Y-you're welcome." She stuttered. Then she look behind her. "Darn it. It's my blasted manager again. I gotta go."

"Okay, Sonia. Take care." Geo said.

"You too. See you later." With that, she signed off.

He let out a sigh. "I don't stand a chance with her."

"I don't know. I'd say you have a good shot." Elise said from next to him, making him realize she heard every word.

"Just send me to Vista Point before Alex finds out what happened." He groaned.

"Yes sir." Elise said with mirth.

Soon, he was off to Vista Point.

He look at his Transer, sending his mom a message that he's stargazing at the moment. Then he saw that Luna had messaged him too. With a sigh, he looked to see it was homework on the BrotherBand system.

As he finished, the sun had already set. He looked at the stars, seeing them twinkle in the night.

"Dad, wherever you are, I'm going to find you." Geo vowed. "In the meantime, I've been doing some work with the Guardians. You remember Aunt Maria and Alex of course. Well, today we had a mission. It was about some new kind of virus called a Jammer. We think it's some new Maverick."

As Geo kept talking, Model X kept silent. He spoke up when Geo finished talking. "I'm sure he's out there, somewhere Geo."

The boy nodded at that. "Yeah." Then he got curious. He lowered the Visualizers.

There was nothing seen. "Guess this thing's on the fritz. I'll fix it tomorrow."

That's when he noticed. A blue light in the distance. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sensing some energy from it." Model X said.

The light grew bigger.

" _No…_ " Geo realized. "It's getting closer!"

"Geo! Megamerge, now!" X urged.

But it was too late, the light crashed down enveloping Geo in a bright light.

"Yeeagh!"

"GEO!"

"Huh, so this is Earth."

As Geo regained consciousness, he looked to see Model X.

"Model X, are you okay?" He asked.

"What a weird kid, talking to some kind of metal."

"Huh?" Geo turned to the voice, only to drop in shock.

It was some kind of…creature. It was made out of green energy under blue armor. It also had red eyes.

"M-monster!" Geo jumped back.

"Huh, so you can see me." The being said. The voice indicated male.

Geo removed the Visualizer to get a better look, but it vanished when he did.

"It's gone." Curious, Geo put the Visualizer back on. "It's back!"

"I get it now. You can see me with those glasses of yours." The creature theorized. "I guess that jolt I gave off had turned them on or something."

A groan caught their attention, cutting off Geo's next comment.

Geo held Model X up. "Model X, are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Model X stated. "I will need an examination to be sure, but I think I will be okay."

"Huh. That's an odd object you have there." The creature said.

Geo then turned his attention to it. "Who are you? What are you?"

"Name's Omega-Xis. I'm what you call an alien." The being said. "Although to me, YOU guys are the aliens, here."

"O-Omega-Xis?" Geo echoed the name.

"But most can't pronounce it for the life of them. So, to make it easier, call me Mega." Omega-Xis said.

"What are you doing here on Earth?" Model X asked.

"Well, I'm pretty much hiding out." Mega said.

"From what?"

"Not what. Who."

A crash had cut off any further comments. As Geo looked out, the locomotive was online.

"Huh?" Geo looked at the wave roads, realizing that Omega-Xis must be made out of Waves, so he can see them without being a Mega Man. "Have viruses got into the train?"

"Not just any viruses, kid." Mega said. "We're going to have to stop him."

"Agreed. We can't let them cause havoc." Model X said. "But in my current state, I am unable to make you transform." Model X said, turning to Geo.

"You can leave that to me." Mega said. "Just get a Blank Card from your Card Force I heard about."

Geo took it out, confused. "Now, look for a whirlpool of EM Waves on the floor."

Geo knew what he was talking about. The Mega Men use the Wave Holes to enter the Roads from the ground.

As he located one, he ran to it.

"Now, shout 'EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!'" Mega said.

"Wait a second. How do you know my name?" Geo asked, turning to him.

"Simple, your Dad told me."

That response got a shock. "You know him? You mean he's okay?"

"I promise, I'll tell you what I know about him later. Right now, you got viruses to take out."

"Right." Geo nodded and took a deep breath.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!" Geo put the card in his Transer and raised it into the air. He was engulfed by Mega.

That's when it happened.

He was enveloped in a blue bodysuit with a yellow streak down the side. He had on a blue helmet with a red visor. The back was opened up, freeing his hair. He had a blue gauntlet for his right hand, and Mega's head for his left. He was wearing a chest plate and pack on the torso. His Shooting Star Pendant was on the center, finishing his transformation.

As he touched down onto the Wave Road, he took a look at himself. "Wow. This feels different from Megamerging."

"I assume that's what you normally do to transform." Mega said, making him yelp.

"What are you doing as my hand?" He questioned.

"Probably due to the fact that your device was used for the transformation. Anyway, we need to hurry." Mega said.

"R-right." As he walked through the Roads, Model X piped in.

"Geo, since you're not Megamerged, you won't have access to your Guardian Battle Card Folder."

"Understood." Geo nodded at the warning. He took a look at his folder. "Great. I knew I should have bought some more Battle Cards for my civilian self."

"You can go shopping later. We got viruses to fight!" Mega said, pulling him along.

"H-hey!" As Geo was pulled along, they soon arrived in front of the train.

"Okay. Now we need to get into that Comp Space." Mega said.

"Right. I know what to do." Geo nodded, jumping through the small hole.

He soon arrived inside the Train Comp, seeing the viruses. "Only Mettennas? This should be a snap." He said, not worried about the hardhat wearing wave versions of Mettaurs.

"Hehe. If that's the case, I'll let you do the fighting while I walk you through what I can do." Mega said.

"Okay. Here goes." And thus, Geo charged forward.

As he came up to the Mettennas, Mega started talking.

"Okay kid. As you can see, these guys are at a distance. You need to move fast and catch them off guard."

"How do I do that?" Geo asked.

"First, select a Sword card." Geo did so, going with the basic Sword. He also added a Cannon since it was on the same column.

"Now, I want you to focus your sights on the Mettenna."

As Geo did so, a target reticle appeared on the virus. "W-what is that?"

"Heh, that's my Lock On feature. With it, you can travel to a virus in an instant to unleash a Mega Attack. With a Mega Attack, distance is no issue."

"Wow." The Mettenna then noticed Geo and got ready to attack.

"Kid, now!"

"Right!" Geo felt himself move forward, and swung the Sword, slicing the virus and deleting it. There was a flash as he did so.

"What was that?" He asked.

"He, looks like you performed a counter." Mega said.

"A counter? I think my friend Shun told me about it."

"Really? What did he say?"

"If you time it right and hit the enemy as it's about to attack, then you perform a counter. A counter can stun your opponent, giving you time to get another hit in."

"That's pretty close. But in my case, you'll have a chance to get a Bonus Card at random from your folder." Mega said.

"Wow." Just then, the other Mettenna's noticed him and attacked, sending shockwaves with their pickaxes. "Whoa!" Geo braced himself.

Only for a green shield to appear and block them. "What was that?"

"My final gift. A barrier that will allow you to block minor attacks." Mega explained.

"Alright. Now that I have the hang of this new form…" Geo then rushed in, finishing off the other viruses with Swords, Cannons, PlasmaGuns, and AirSpreads.

As Geo finished off the last Mettenna with an AirSpread, he noticed that while Model X, his heavy armor makes him sturdier, allowing him to take most hits. In this form however, his speed is his highest. He could probably run 10 laps in a track and not get tired.

"Huh. Not bad at all kid." Mega complimented.

"Now to get this Train back where it was."

Geo moved to the Terminal, and moved the Train back where it was.

"That was close." Model X said.

"I'll say, now…" he then turned to Mega. "You're telling me about my Dad."

"All right. Just pulse out first so we don't get jumped y more viruses."

"Fine." In a flash of blue light, Geo was back at Vista Point, Visualizers on.

Mega stood… well floated right across.

"What happened to my Dad?"

"Well, I can tell you that he's alive. That much I know for sure."

"He is?!" Geo was overjoyed.

"Yeah, but the circumstances he's in right now are making it hard for him to come home." Mega said.

"What circumstances?" Model X inquired.

"Well…" Mega looked uncomfortable. "Look can I get a full explanation on who this guy is. It's weird talking to a floating hunk of metal."

"I'm sure we can handle that." Geo Mega, and Model X turned to see Maria sitting there, her own pink Visualizers on, and her arms crossed.

"Aunt Maria." Geo stated.

Mega had stiffened. " _So that's Maria, huh? Kelvin, you better be right about her. I can tell she's fierce right here. And I'm not even solid!_ "

"I was wondering why our scanners picked up an anomaly. We tried contacting you, Geo, but you didn't pick up."

Geo rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'll explain later. Right now, Model X needs some repairs."

"Very well. I'll contact your mother. As far as she'll know, you stayed at HQ to get some research done."

"Right." Geo nodded, walking as Maria called for a Transerve.

His new chapter as Mega Man has begun.

 **A/N: There we go. A Mega Man series crossed with another Mega Man series. With Geo as the chosen one for Model X, things are going to be interesting.**

 **Now to clear a few things in my timeline.**

 **Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile all existed in the same timeline.**

 **Ashe and Vent had married and had a kid.**

 **Grey got together with Prairie (If anyone wants to make a fic involving those two, consider this a challenge)**

 **Aile had actually got together with Thetis, who had joined the Guardians after seeing that Humans aren't so bad. Fun fact: It was Grey that set the two up.**

 **Aeolus, Siarnaq, and Atlas had lost their lives.**

 **Aeolus had gone down in a fight with Grey after taking Prairie hostage.**

 **Atlas went down in a firefight with Ashe.**

 **Siarnaq actually sacrifieced himself to save Vent and Aile.**

 **(Warning! Spoiler for secret ending!) After beating Thomas and stopping him from resetting the world, things had moved forward in a new age.**

 **Reploids have fully integrated themselves with human beings, making little difference between the two.**

 **The NetNavi era did happen, and Navis were created after the reploid heroes. (You know which ones.)**

 **I think that pretty much covers it. At any rate. Read, review, favorite, follow. You know the drill.**

 **Oh and any questions about the story, I'll try and bring up next chapter. (When I get around to writing it anyway.)**

 **See ya.**


End file.
